


Podfic: Ass out of You and Me

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are all <span><a href="http://destial.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://destial.livejournal.com/"><b>destial</b></a></span>'s fills for  the NaNoWriMo challenge at<span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots"><b>spn_30snapshots</b></a></span>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podfic: Ass out of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ass Out of You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6035) by destial. 



> These are all [](http://destial.livejournal.com/profile)[**destial**](http://destial.livejournal.com/) 's fills for the NaNoWriMo challenge at[](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile)[ **spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots).

3.7 hrs || (71 MB, 81.6 MB, 41.8 MB) ||

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/H3aaqXJRoTDGB43eI0QGrg?feat=embedwebsite)  
---  
[Art by ](https://picasaweb.google.com/weimar1927/Apr72011?feat=embedwebsite)[](http://dauntdraws.livejournal.com/profile)[**dauntdraws**](http://dauntdraws.livejournal.com/)  
  
There are two options to download:  
1\. The individual tracks below the cut.  
2\. Downloading a zipped folder of each part.  
[Part One](http://www.box.net/shared/34yjm3z9h1)|[Part Two](http://www.box.net/shared/ltbl0fvneq)|[Part Three](http://www.box.net/shared/7yzjdy5aza)

Track Listing

 **Music Used**  
1\. **Part One:** "If I" by Galia Arad from _Sand in My Bed_  
2\. **Part Two:** "First Love" by Angie Stevens from _I'm Okay_  
3\. **Part Three:** "Falling is Like This" by Ani DiFranco from _Out Of Range_

  
 **Part One**

  
1\. [Intro: Part One](http://www.box.net/shared/trcra1v457)  
2\. [Taste](http://www.box.net/shared/hdkp20vovb)  
3\. [Notice](http://www.box.net/shared/qxeqko1oi1)  
4\. [Rock and a Hard Place](http://www.box.net/shared/pl76q7b384)  
5\. [The Hard Place](http://www.box.net/shared/bebi45pksu)  
6\. [Risk](http://www.box.net/shared/4vb3p04yis)  
7\. [Rescue](http://www.box.net/shared/lo9gkvodiv)  
8\. [Comfort](http://www.box.net/shared/y89parcnh6)  
9\. [Promise](http://www.box.net/shared/b2tlm2x2v0)  
10\. [Doubt](http://www.box.net/shared/osphi6fem9)  
11\. [Excuse](http://www.box.net/shared/t2yclcedhx)  
12\. [Fold](http://www.box.net/shared/rfk1xxax0b)  
13\. [Outro: Part One](http://www.box.net/shared/efyr98ku2r)

  
 **Part Two**

  
14\. [Intro: Part Two](http://www.box.net/shared/uqn7s7kmpn)  
15\. [Kiss](http://www.box.net/shared/mt0ytq4i3l)  
16\. [Benefit](http://www.box.net/shared/4kq639kn5s)  
17\. [Balance](http://www.box.net/shared/mpc34s8z48)  
18\. [After the Fact](http://www.box.net/shared/2sd94nhq8p)  
19\. [Apologies Don't Come From Nowhere](http://www.box.net/shared/6fb7ex2qg6)  
20\. [Mark](http://www.box.net/shared/2ahy33e47p)  
21\. [Brush](http://www.box.net/shared/o94kovbagx)  
22\. [Tempest](http://www.box.net/shared/q2sugub4e4)  
23\. [Land](http://www.box.net/shared/03bns5p9zg)  
24\. [Birthday Surprise](http://www.box.net/shared/ik0yhbtr53)  
25\. [Need](http://www.box.net/shared/5z0e8ohv22)  
26\. [Smoke](http://www.box.net/shared/nkx3br79te)  
27\. [Trust](http://www.box.net/shared/pabcu9pezj)  
28\. [Like a Heart Attack](http://www.box.net/shared/4t6sr0h7az)  
29\. [Outro: Part Two](http://www.mediafire.com/?5d29oa6ll8blnhk)

  
 **Part Three**

  
30\. [Intro: Part Three](http://www.mediafire.com/?cj80u7t8cw083hg)  
31\. [Trick](http://www.box.net/shared/16kqes7rob)  
32\. [Ultimatum or Something Like It](http://www.box.net/shared/3gc2i6e3ej)  
33\. [Ruin](http://www.box.net/shared/4pjb65rxka)  
34\. [Order](http://www.box.net/shared/ng1xvdv8ix)  
35\. [Call](http://www.box.net/shared/q57gamtjhz)  
36\. [Rain](http://www.box.net/shared/cyjicsn4u3)  
37\. [Shelter](http://www.box.net/shared/fupqh2rd21)  
38\. [Silence](http://www.box.net/shared/d2p7tpcypq)  
39\. [Visit](http://www.box.net/shared/i1j1knqxuo)  
40\. [Race](http://www.box.net/shared/88sqztxn0r)  
41\. [Back on Track](http://www.box.net/shared/7dfc6gxfsr)  
42\. [Outro: Part Three](http://www.box.net/shared/dk2s84c6p4)


End file.
